Mama He's Crazy
by EquestrianCSI
Summary: Lindsey and her mother chat about old songs, old boyfriends, and Danny


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CSI: NY or any of the characters, plots, storylins or anything else associated with the show. This is my fic, though. **

Three rings went by before Lindsey Monroe heard someone pick up the phone on the other end of the line. She was calling her parents as she did every Saturday night. It was always comforting to hear her mother's voice on the other end of the line, and Lindsey smiled when her mom's familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" Mrs. Monroe answered.

"Mom, it's me," Lindsey said, and curled up in the large recliner next to the fireplace for their weekly chat.

"Hi, Honey!" Her mother bubbled enthusiastically.

"How has your week been in that big city of New York?"

Lindsey shrugged and brushed a strand of brown hair out of her face.

"Oh, fast and furious. We've been covered up at the lab and it's not looking like it's going to slow down anytime soon. In fact, Danny and I pulled a double yesterday working a triple homicide." She heard her mother's low whistle over the line.

"I hope you're not over-taxing yourself too much, Linds. Do you ever get any downtime?" Mrs. Monroe asked.

She had always been concerned about Lindsey pushing herself too hard; even back home. Lindsey couldn't remember a time when her mother wasn't pleading with her to slow down and spend some time just goofing off and relaxing. But to Lindsey, being active was her life. Whether working with the livestock, cleaning her room or the barn, or just hitting a tennis ball against the side of the house with a racket, Lindsey was always doing something.

"I have been busy mom, but there's still time to go grab some drinks with friends," she said.

"Good," Mrs. Monroe said.

"Now, tell me, have you found you a boyfriend?"

Lindsey rolled her eyes and grinned. Trust her mother to ask about her love life. But, maybe today would be a good time to tell her mother a little more about Danny Messer than she had before. Even though she still wasn't quite ready to start a serious relationship with anyone, she was seriously attracted to Danny.

_Mama, i found someone  
Like you said would come along  
He's a sight, so unlike  
Any man i've known  
I was afraid to let him in  
'cause i'm not the trustin' kind  
But now i'm convinced  
That he's heaven sent  
And must be out of my mind  
_"Well," she began, "actually, Danny and I have gone out a few times." Lindsey admitted, and she heard her mother's whispered "oooh," as she listened.

"You've mentioned him before, but never as anything more than your partner. How long have y'all been dating?" Mrs. Monroe queried, and Lindsey shrugged.

She'd not really thought about it. She just knew that in the year she'd been with the New York Crime Lab, she and Danny had gone on a few dinner dates and caught a couple of movies. Oh, and the Giants game..that was another time. But Lindsey had never let herself consider them as dates. She was still reluctant to let herself get close to a man again, but her heart kept pleading with her to make an exception with Danny. And, Danny made no bones about the fact that he liked her, too. In fact, Lindsey was quite sure that if it came down to it, he'd be suggesting they move in together. But, after she'd backed off from a relationship, he'd cooled his jets as well, and she wasn't sure what to do next. She told her mother as much, and there was silence from the Montana end of the line.  
_Mama, he's crazy  
Crazy over me  
And in me life is where he says  
He always wants to be  
I've never been so loved_

_He beats all i've ever seen  
Mama, he's crazy  
He's crazy over me_

Suddenly, an old song flitted through Lindsey's mind. It had been one of her favourites back when she was a young teenager, crazy about boys and George Strait. Now, she could see that the words fit Danny to a T.

"Mama, he's crazy," Lindsey giggled, and her mother shared her laugh.

"You loved that song, Linds. I always hoped you'd meet someone that you could apply it to. I always thought maybe it fit Bryan, but I guess that didn't work out, did it?" She mused, and Lindsey shook her head.

"Yeah, he was crazy all right. I knew we weren't suited for each other the day he was three sheets tot he wind and hit that stupid tree in our yard." She giggled again; a deep, refreshing laugh that came from deep in her belly.

_And, mama, you've always said,  
"better look before you leap!"  
Maybe so, but here i go  
Lettin' my heart lead me_

"But Danny's so completely different. I want to trust him. I'm afraid I'm letting my heart lead instead of my head." Lindsey's smile disappeared as she said it.

She'd always been careful, especially after her last boyfriend, but with Danny, it seemed easy to let him into her heart. The wall she'd built up against romance was slowly crumbling under Danny's spell.

_He thinks i hung the moon and stars  
I think he's a livin' dream  
Well, there are men  
But ones like him  
Are few and far between_

"Danny's so sweet, mom. He's been trying so hard to show me that it's okay for us to be together; that he won't hurt me. But deep down inside, I still want to run away," Lindsey said, her voice so low she didn't know if she'd actually spoken the words.

"Someday, honey, you're going to have to trust someone. I know it won't be easy, but you can't let the past control who you are in the present." Her mother's words were wise, Lindsey knew, but she was so focussed on not being hurt again...

"I know, mom. It's just that I'm such a coward." She said, and her mother's next words came out sharply.

"Lindsey Monroe! Don't you ever say that again. You are not a coward. If you were, you wouldn't be doing what you are now. Give yourself credit. This Danny sounds like a wonderful guy. Don't let him get away because you're scared of what might happen."

Lindsey sighed, but said nothing. She knew her mother was right. And, Danny was trying hard to let her see that he wasn't out to hurt her or break her heart. And, he definitely wasn't just trying to get her in the sack. If that was the case, he'd have shown it. And, Lindsey would've backed off quickly.

"All you can do, love, is be yourself, let him be himself, and quit comparing him to Bryan. Just because Bryan was a total asshole, doesn't mean every guy is." At her mother's use of the adjective, Lindsey burst out laughing, her mood lightened.

"Mama! If Daddy heard you say that, he'd have a stroke," she chided good naturedly, and her mother laughed.

"It's the truth, Linds. And to let you in on a secret, when Bryan wrapped his car around our tree, your Daddy said more than that. I've never heard that man turn the air as blue as he did when he saw that poor oak tree with a Camero for a skirt."

The two women laughed comfortably together, and Lindsey glanced out the window. She could see the parking lot of her apartment complex through the sliding doors of her living room, and it surprised her to see Danny walking along the sidewalk towards her place. It struck her as odd that Danny would happen to drop by just as she was talking about him. It was if he'd heard his name mentioned, and had decided to investigate.

_Just like a good cop,_ Lindsey thought, and stood up from her chair.

"Speaking of, mom, he just walked up. I'd better go see what he wants." She sighed again, unsure she was ready to get involved with the hot young cop.

"I'll let you go, then. But Linds," her mom rushed on,

"Don't let a good thing go. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. Do you hear me?" she asked, and Lindsey responded.

"Yes, mother," she intoned, rolling her eyes and grinning again.

"Okay. Now, when you get a chance, you call Mommie Dearest back home in Montana, and let her know," Mrs. Monroe joked, and the two women rung off.

Lindsey walked to the front door and opened it just as Danny knocked. He looked startled for a moment and then raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Montana," He greeted, and Lindsey smiled, allowing him inside.

"I got some tickets to the ballet tonight; would you want to go?" He asked in his thick Bronx accent." Lindsey frowned.

"You like ballet?" she asked, surprised that he would be into that type of thing.

Danny shook his head and laughed.

"They were given to me by my neighbour; she couldn't go tonight and I told her I thought I knew someone that would like to. I can't say I'm jumping for joy, but if you'd like to go, then I'll make the effort to stay awake through it all."

Lindsey smiled, swallowed her misgivings, and reached for her coat lying across the sofa.

"Okay then," she said, hooking her arm through Danny's,

"Let's see if we can't educate you." She teased, as they walked toward his car.


End file.
